


Price.

by Annie_2290



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_2290/pseuds/Annie_2290
Summary: Odin is in knee deep trouble with King Anthony. Can they negotiate and what would be the price?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. Bought.

The golden halls of Asgard held their breath. People who were present in the court had their eyes down, no one dared to make a noise louder then their breathing. Even the crown prince Thor held his tongue on his Father’s orders. The atmosphere was deadly quiet as King Anthony of Alfheim stood in the center of the hall, smirking up at Odin who was trying to hide his annoyance. The ruler of Alfheim was flanked by two of his trusty guards. “King Anthony of Alfheim, what brings you to my court”, Odin said starting the conversation, his other hand signaling the attendees to leave them alone. The ruler cladded in red and gold smiled and waited until only his guards and the two crown prince were left. “Odin, mighty All-Father, surely you’re aware of the reason why I came to this realm?”, Anthony said fixing his drapes, “I must say, I think your people don’t like me”, Odin’s frown deepened and he didn’t bother hiding his annoyance anymore and said, “Speak of what you want”, Tony hid his smirk, “You maybe a King but I have hundreds of years of experience over you, I do not have any time for your riddles”. _Line crossed,_ Tony wondered, _Finally_. “Tell me Odin, what could I possibly want from you after 500 of your men were caught trying to invade my realm”, Tony paused for dramatics, “Do you know what I did to them?”, Tony eyes darkened and he was glad he was making an effect on the old man, “…I killed them”.

Odin’s stood up and his magic soared toward Tony, Thor’s roar made lightning outside. But Tony’s guard were quick, in an instant they were in front of their King. Their magic making a shield around Anthony. The King only rolled his eyes at the outburst. “You shall pay for the blood of my men!”, Thor growled ready to swing his hammer. “Oh really, you want a war?”, Tony said, directing his question toward Odin, ignoring the brute. “I’ll give you a massacre, Odin!. Do you know of the army standing at the edge of Asgard?. Weapons personally made by me and laced with the their magic. The destruction we would bring upon your world?. Believe me when I say, we will rip Asgard apart”. Tony magic seeped out of his fingertips, making his honey brown eyes shine a bloody amber. Odin’s stance hesitated and it didn’t go unnoticed by Tony. Odin’s magic sensed the presence of a huge force at the edge of his realm. Too big. Though Asgard had its own magic users but they were only mere healers. Their brute force would bit be enough to combat magic and technology. They would lose.

“What do you want?”, Odin asked, signaling his hot headed son to step down. The old ruler hoped to make negotiations with Alfheim, losing was not an option. Tony tilted his head sideways, giving an innocent look to Odin. “We wish to make peace with you. We are ready to pay the price for it”. Tony hummed. “ We do not want a war”, Odin said. “If you insist old man, we’ll make peace and indeed a payment shall be made”. Tony’s gaze wandered around the golden halls, the glittering Chandelier and shimmering decorations. Too bright, too shining. It was all hideous. Tony’s gaze then fell to the figure who looked out if place. Pale skin along with the dark hair and the two emerald orbs looked misplaced in the golden halls if the realm. Loki, the prince held the King’s gaze for moments before he looked away. 

“I want something from this realm, Odin and I hope you would give it to me without any whining”, Tony said and Odin regarded him intensely, his mind racing to his possession in the Treasury. “…or rather some one”, Odin’s lips tugged upwards. Asgard had plenty of women. “I want Prince Loki”, Tony said with his chin up. He knew the rubies in his crown were glowing like fire, Tony’s magic was always a show off. Odin gaped no less then the crown prince. “I want him. He is the price for your salvation and peace”, Tony said watching Loki. He had his eyes on the younger prince the moment he entered this court. He saw how Loki had shifted uncomfortably, how he bit his lips and fidgeted with his fingers. But now, the god's figure was calm and yet his eyes held millions of questions directed at him, face framed with worry about his Father’s reaction. “Very well. He is yours”, Odin said silencing Thor’s protests.

Tony smirked, “Come Prince Loki”, Tony said, turning around. Loki obeyed silently, stepping down from the stairs. A soft ache arose from his heart at his Father’s disregard. He fell a step behind Tony and the guards behind him. Once outside, Loki didn’t bother to take a last look at the castle.


	2. Freed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck.

The royal castle of Alfheim was beautiful. Much better then Asgard’s. Hues of blues and silver swirled around the air, crystal chandeliers hung above, their suspensions invisible. Loki was still behind Tony who was talking with the guards about the returned forces. Maids and servants ran around preparing for the victory feast. Loki walked quietly behind the King, who had regarded him with only a nod on their arrival at this realm. The stairs were almost transparent under their feet. Two grand doors, came into view. Golden vines appeared intertwined, the ruby flowers and emerald leaves glittered as in welcoming the King. With a touch the doors opened, “Come in Lokes”, Tony said stepping in his rooms and Loki followed, the doors closing behind. Tony took off his jacket and threw it aside. The king turned around and took in the sight of the young God before him. 

The King crossed the distance between them, his hand traced the high cheeks and lingered on the jaw. Tony smirked at the way Loki’s eyes snapped shut and parted his lips, the beet red flush onnhis face burning. “Tell me Loki, did you miss me?”, Tony asked as his hand then lingered on. Loki’s chest. “Yes”, Loki made out slowly and damn it sounded hot. _He can have more fun, right?_ , Tony thought and said, “Do you remember the first time I took you?...right here in this room”. Tony’s amber magic seeped out silently and removed the god's leather armor until all that was left was the linen shirt and pants. _Loki looked delicious_. “Open your eyes, Lokes”, Tony whispered in the Prince’s ear and was satisfied with the shudder that ran down the Prince’s body. When Loki opened his eyes, his pupils were dilated and gave away his desires. _It looked so sexy_. “I want you Anthony”, Loki said, “Its been so long”. Tony hummed and circled the god. Tony felt like a predator, a hungry one. Loki let out another shiver when he felt Tony’s hand tracing his spine. The young god bit his lip when he felt hands on his waist. “I missed you too”, Tony said pushing Loki against the wall and when Tony kissed him, Loki opened his mouth under him. Submitting. Desire pooling in his belly as Tony rubbed his crotch against the god’s. Loki was jolted back from ecstasy that the friction brought, when he felt a hand under his shirt, teasing his nipple. Tony smirked when Loki let out a small groan between the kiss. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment, Lokes”, Tony said taking Loki’s hand, guiding him towards the bed. The dark prince was gently pushed against the crimson sheets as Tony’s magic removed his prince’s clothes.

Tony bent down to capture Loki’s lips again and the kiss soon become more demanding, more dominating and more fierce. Loki pulled Tony’s shirt and rubbed his arousal against his King’s. “Eager aren’t we?”, Tony said chuckling, he took off his own clothes and took in the sight of Loki under him. Tony craved Loki. "Anthony…”, Loki whined but Tony had something else in mind. He leant down and kissed Loki’s jaw to leave a mark and it was enough pleasurable distraction for Loki that Tony’s magic bound the Prince’s arms above. _Now, let’s have some fun_ , Tony’s hand wandered down to Loki’s thigh, his fingers were lingering but refused to touch Loki’s arousal. Tony could be cruel if he wanted, especially in bed. He bit and pinched Loki’s nipples and the god below him gasped. “Be patient, my prince”, Tony said. His hand then ran down Loki’s back and the prince moaned when Tony gripped his plump ass. Tony then inserted a slicked finger in the god, who jolted with another moan. “Anthony, more…”, Loki said gripping the sheets. Tony moved his hand inserting the second and the third finger until he found Loki’s sweet spot and in moments Loki was mewling. Tony was enjoying the show under him, the moans and gasps from Loki were music to him, erecting his own cock. “Anthony…More!”, Loki said between gasps. “Well, darling I’ll give it to you all”, Tony said, a hint of darkness escaping in his tone and kissed Loki once more who returned it with more fervor then before. Tony entered Loki slowly, pushing his full length in. A broken moan left Loki as he took Tony in, raising his own hips to push himself against his King. “Fuck, you’re still tight, Lokes. Even more then our first time”, Tony said moving his body. He felt like a true king, all the power and potential was under his hands. “Anthony…harder”, Loki said with his face against the sheets. Tony moved faster for his lover, his hand bending down to stroke Loki’s already hard cock. Loki shrieked at Tony’s touch but groaned when Tony started rubbing his cock. “I know you’re close Loki but babe I want to enjoy our time”, Tony whispered leaning over Loki and biting his neck. The god’s lip trembled as he kissed Tony.

Tony pushed harder and Loki cried under him. Loki’s scream was filled with ecstasy as his came on the sheets, the sound drowned out Tony’s grunt. Tony came second later filling the god underneath him. Both of them slumped against each other, their sweat and saliva, along with their fluids sticking to Their skins. The two lovers breathed in each other’s scent. “Hell, you’re so hot Lokes. I wanted to fuck you the day you came into this court”. Loki smiled tracing the tattooed riyal sigil on his chest and said, “We did fuck. All night, right?”. Tony hummed and received Loki in a soft kiss. Tony’s magic sweeped over their bodies, and Loki buried his face in Tony’s chest. “I’m yours, Anthony”, Loki said, “Forever yours”. Tony smiled and made circles on his lover’s pale back, his face pressed against the black locks, “Yes, my love. You’re mine to keep. Forever and ever. Mine”.


End file.
